Teenagers!
by PapillonStar
Summary: Another day, another grey hair for Wildwing. *~Guess what! There's a part 3!~*
1. Default Chapter

Are you ready for more craziness from Papillon? Let's hope so. Now, this next fic has multiple parts, but it's not a chapter fic (thank goodness!). Instead, it's just several parts.

This fic is kinda odd, I suppose. It came from a bunch of "What would happen if Dive…" ideas. I just put them all together. Enough o' dat. Onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Ducks. (Simple, ain't it?)

(By the way, in this fic the Ducks have been on Earth for nearly three years. Nosedive's 18).

**Teenagers!**

Part 1 

            Nosedive was bored, as Nosedive often was. It was like any other day at the Pond, so there was nothing to do.

            Dive was sitting cross legged on his bed trying to find something to do. He blew the stray hairs out of his face and thought. The hair fell back into his face. He blew it away again, only to have it return to its annoying position. Nosedive grumbled and hopped off his bed. He looked in the mirror.

_            I guess I've been getting a little shaggy…_Dive thought as he ran his fingers through his long blonde hair. _I haven't cut it in ages._ He thought for a while, staring at himself in the mirror. Finally he shrugged. "What the heck," he said, and left the room.

            Wildwing leaned back in his chair. He hated monitor duty, unless his turn was with Nosedive. But he was paired up with Grin today. Grin was ok, just not one for conversation. Besides, he was busy meditating.

            The door fooshed open. "Where's Nosedive?" asked Mallory, walking up to Drake 1. 

            "I dunno. He left a couple hours ago. He said he had an errand to run," said Wing. "Why? What did he do now?"

            Mallory leaned against the consul. "Nothing…" she said, watching Grin. "It's just really quiet around here. One can never be too careful." Wildwing nodded.

            The door fooshed open again and Nosedive walked in. Mallory's eyes widened.

            "What the…" Wildwing turned around. His eyes widened, too.

            Nosedive's once-long hair was now cropped to his ears. Two strands hung down in front of his face. He raised an eyebrow.

            "What?" he asked.

            "Your hair!" Mallory sputtered. Wildwing stood up.

            "Yea, so?"

            "You finally cut it!" said Wildwing, taking a section to examine.

            "Yea, I've been growing it out for awhile. I was in the mood for change. Dude, leggo!" He pulled away.

            "So you've finally decided to listen to me…" Wing said smiling.

            "Now why would I wanna do something stupid like that?" said Dive with a grin. Wing smacked him.

            "Whatever. It looks nice, Nosedive," said Mallory. "At least you don't look like a sheepdog anymore…"

            "I am insulted!" said Dive, smiling. "Yo, Wing, let's play Space Invaders!" He jumped over to the consul and pushed some buttons.

            Mallory shook her head as the brothers were sucked into a world of zombie alien videogames. _Teenagers!_ She thought to herself.


	2. Part 2

Ok, so Part 1 sucked. Part 2 will be better! (Don't ask me where I got the idea for this. I don't have a clue…)

Teenagers!

Part 2

            Wildwing's stomach growled again. He was very hungry. He couldn't wait until his brother returned home with the pizzas. Nosedive was out and about today, so the Ducks asked him to bring back food. Naturally, he chose pizza.

            "Where is Nosedive?" asked Mallory, impatient. It seemed that Wing was not the only famished Duck in the Pond.

            "We talked to him a half hour ago!" said Duke. "Where could he be?"

            At that moment the door opened and Nosedive entered, carrying three boxes of pizza. Their stomachs growled fiercely at the pizzas' delicious aroma. "Hurry up!" shouted Mallory.

            Dive laid the boxes down and sat at the table. The others grabbed slices and dove into their food. Nosedive just sat there.

            "Dive, you ok?" asked Wildwing.

            "Yea…" was the reply.

            "You sure?" Wing asked suspiciously.

            "Yea."

            "How come your not getting any pizza?" he asked.

            Nosedive thought for a second. "My thongue hurths," he mumbled.

            Wing was puzzled. "Why does your tongue hurt?"  

            Nosedive looked around nervously. He reluctantly opened his mouth. His tongue was swollen and he had a silver post going through it with a ball on top.

            "WHAT DID YOU _DO_?!?" shrieked Wildwing.

            "I piercth my thongue."

            "WHAT!?" cried the other Ducks.

            "You_ pierced _your_ tongue?!_" repeated Wing.

            "Yea. Tho?"

            "_Why_?!"

            "Cuth I wanthed thoo."

            Tanya walked over to Nosedive to inspect his tongue. "You do know the dangers of this action, right?" she asked. "The chances of it getting infected are high. You could damage your teeth, too. I mean, look how swollen your tongue is! Did you think this through before you had this done?"

            "Kinda…" Tanya smacked his head. Wildwing rubbed his temples.

            "Where did you have this done?" asked Wildwing.

            "A new sthore in the mall. 'Th called "Roth Hut"."

            "The What Hut?"

            "Roth Hut. Y'know, the flower with thornth?"

            "Rose Hut?"

            "Yea, thath it."

            Wildwing shook his head sadly. Nosedive picked at a piece of pizza.

            "Is it even still warm?" asked Wildwing. Nosedive just made a face at him. The other Ducks had finished their pizza and left. Wildwing stayed to talk to his brother. Nosedive was eating very slowly due to his painful tongue. 

            Wildwing watched his brother wince in pain as he put another piece in his mouth. "So I take it it hurts?"

            "Ooooh yea…" said Dive.

            "Does it hurt worse now?"

            "A little."

            Wildwing laughed. "So why'd you even do it?"

            "Cuth I wanted thoo. I thold you…" he put another piece in his mouth.

            Wildwing laughed again. "Oh Dive…what am I going to do with you?" Dive just threw a pepperoni at him.


	3. I'm Blue, da ba di da ba die...

Dive, what other craziness have you gotten yourself into? Ottercub's right, no wonder Wing's loosing all his hair! ^_^

Teenagers!

Part 3

            "Thrash! Mook-mook! Where are you guys?" Nosedive called.

            "Back here!" came a voice from the back room. Nosedive followed Thrash's answer.

            Mookie was washing her hair in the sink and Thrash was supervising. His once-orange hair was now bright purple.

            "Whoa! What'd you do?" asked Dive.

            "Slow day, so we're dyin' our hair. Wanna try?" he asked. He pointed at the clored tubes on the counter. "We got green, orange, purple, black, bleach, blue, and red."

            Dive rubbed his chin. "Sure! It's not like I have anything better to do…"

            Mookie turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Her hair was green. "Hey Dive. What's up?"

            "Dive's gonna take the plunge. What color?" explained Thrash.

            "Here we go…" said Dive, picking up a tube. "Let's rock!"

            Wildwing entered the Ready Room. "Hey Dive, any signs of tr…" He rubbed his eyes. "Ok, what did you do now?"

            "Whadayamean?" asked Nosedive, looking up from his comic book.

            "Your hair!"

            "Yea, so?"

            "It's _blue_!"

            Nosedive touched his head. "Oh, so it is!" he said. Wildwing walked over and fingered his brothers blue locks. 

            "How?"

            "Hair dye. Thrash and Mook were bored today, so we had a little party," Nosedive explained. "Why?"

            "It's just that…well…Ducks normally don't change their hair colors…or anything else like that…" he said. "It caught me by surprise, that's all." He started to laugh.

            "What's so funny?" 

            "Nothing, it's just that you're starting to turn into a human teenager…" said Wing, ruffling his brother's hair.

            "Am not…" Dive protested, smacking Wing's hand away. "Y'know, you'd look good as a purple…"

            Wing laughed again. "Oh no you don't…"

            "Oh, right, you don't _have_ hair…" said Dive, laughing.

            "Keep it up and you won't, either…" Wing crossed his arms. "Hmm…I should have thought of that when it was still long…"

            "Oh hardy har har! You think you're so funny!"

            "Hey, so do you!"

            "It's called comic relief, bro. Read the job description!"

            "Yea, 'Basic all-around pain in the neck'? Probably!"

            "No, that's sooo you, man."

            "Hey, _you're_ the one with the blue hair and the hole in your tongue!"

            "What's your point?"

            "Oh I give up!" Wildwing threw his hands in the air.

            "Whoo hoo! I win!" Dive threw a fist in the air. "Give it up for the Dive!"

            "I do give it up. Ever wonder _why_ I have no hair?"

            "Cuz you spaz out over the simplest things?"

            "Oh never mind!" Wildwing left the room.

            Duke was walking by. He happened to catch a glance inside the room. "Whoa! What happened to Dive?"

            "He's just being a teenager…" said Wildwing.

            "You're just jealous!" shouted Nosedive. Duke snickered.

            Wildwing sighed. "Just make sure Mallory's hair doesn't turn funny colors. I have a bad feeling…" 


End file.
